The Son of Neptune
by Air meepit
Summary: I suck at summaries, but it's the sequel to 'The Lost Hero'. T for swearing. R


Elizabeth: Hi. I don't own anything! Like a loser!

Percy: True, true.

Jason: Although, she owns Ayla and Crista.

Elizabeth: NEVERMIND!

Pairings: Percy x OC Annabeth x Leo and Piper x Jason

Note: If you haven't read 'The Lost Hero', SKIP THIS STORY!

A Hellhound Attempts to Kidnap the Son of Neptune

1,1,2,3,5,8,13,21,34,55, 89, and 144.

I always forget the name of that, but hey, it's a nerve calmer. Try it once.

Especially when you're me.

Anyway, my name is Ayla, I'm fifteen, and I have ADHD and dyslexia. There's a reason for that. I'm a daughter of Storms, daughter of the king of the skies, and daughter of the ruler of the Gods.

Jupiter.

I guess when Jason disappeared, Percy was his replacement. It made me sad. He didn't even know who or what he was. But _I_ did. He's special; don't get me wrong. Son of Neptune, cursed, and handsome.

… Forget I said that last part.

I walked out of Jupiter cabin and out into the courtyard. I yawned, glancing at Vulcan cabin. I also looked at Pluto cabin.

"Better not fight again today or I swear I'll zap you senseless." I stared at the blue and green cabin that was two away from mine. I decided to check on Percy, see if he was doing any better. I go and silently push the door open. I looked inside, and see Percy take his sword and twirl it.

"Mornin'." I said as I entered. He looked at me and smiled faintly, which made my heart do a little skip.

"Hi Ayla," Percy's voice was drowsy, as if he had woken up ten minutes ago. Heck, he probably _did_ wake up ten minutes ago. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot," I said, sitting on a chair.

"Why am I here?" Percy is looking blankly at the fountain in the corner, making the tides sway.

"I," I looked in my lap, and remembered I'm still in my clothes from yesterday. "I can't say for sure, Percy."

"Oh," Percy looked at me, and smiled. "Well at least I know I'm in good hands!" I laughed, and stood.

"Damn straight. Let's go to the coliseum and train, I'm pretty sure you'll kick my ass, but we can still train."

Percy and I got to the coliseum rather quickly because no one was awake yet. I prayed to Mars and Minerva I win because Percy was really good. It's like he went on auto pilot. I took out Luna's Rage, my bow. I felt my bracelet heavy, and I jumped. Storm Breeze is peeved off now. Great, an angry sword that used to belong to Achilles- Well, he didn't own it; he used it on one occasion to take on an army.

"Ayla, prepare to lose!" Percy was holding _Anaklusmos_ as he said this. The sword was of Greek origin; Vulcan and Minerva cabins had even said so.

"Nope! This time you're going _zap zap_." I giggled evilly before notching an arrow.

"You will be waterlogged for a week Ayla!" I charged lighting, ready to strike at any moment. I shot an arrow testily and Percy only deflected it. That made me frown and shoot several times. He blocked them all except my trick one, which grazed his sleeve. He ran forward, and I tossed my bow aside. I took my bracelet off and it turned into my half silver-half celestial bronze snake blade- Blade form at that moment. Percy and I clashed, and the lightning I had been saving cracked near us. Percy jumped, and I knocked him to the ground. I laughed.

"I win for once!" I yelled triumphantly. A camper had come and watched us fight; Reyna.

"Hey Rey-rey!" I yelled, helping Percy up.

"Guys! Guess what," She held up a letter. "It's from my mom! She decided to talk to me again."

"Reyna, that's great!" I hugged her. She was a daughter of Apollo, and she was an amazing healer.

"Oh, the Venus kids' are plotting again." Reyna stared at me.

"Does it involve permanent make up?"

"Sadly."

"Crap," I looked at Percy, and realized I was still holding his hand. I pulled my hand away and blushed. "Hide me in your cabin! They'll attack me!"

"Sorry," He frowned, as if he wanted to. "Camp rules, remember?"

"Awwwww," I yelled. "To the Diana cabin!" I started to leave, but Percy grabbed me by my shirt.

"Not so fast girly. Pay up!"

"For what, winning?"

"No, make me feel better about my loss."

"Oh ha-ha, very funny."

"I know."

"Hey," Reyna interjected. "Why don't you two come with me and Tyler to the fireworks show tonight?"

"Sure," Me.

"Why not?" Percy.

"There's a dance after it!"

"Never mind,"

"I take it back."

"Oh c'mon!" Reyna dragged Percy away so I couldn't hear them.

"I'll go, I guess." I yelled. Reyna jumped up and down and they came back.

"Great! It's settled! We're all going!"

"Yeah… Great." Me and Percy said at the exact same time.

Let me tell you now, I didn't think that night was gonna end very well.

I walked to the beach of our small Monterey Point. It was beautiful, and according to most of the guys, so was I. I was in a blue dress that went to my mid thigh, and a pair of gray jeggings, then a pair of Caribbean blue converse high top boots. Nothing special. Okay, take that back. I'm wearing make up. First time ever; unless you count Carmex or lip gloss.

"_A blestema!_" One guy whistled even.

"Stay back boys, she's all Percy's," My cheeks turned red when Crista said this. "Do you want me to slip Percy a love potion?" She asked, grinning.

"No, I want him to love me by himself; not by magic." Crista shrugged.

"Okay, whatever" She winked at me. "Just say the word when you want me to."

"What word?" I said, acting dumb.

"Don't push it, Sparks."

Ironic last name? Ayla _Sparks_.

"Won't, Verner."

Percy met up with me, wearing a green dress shirt with a silver and black tie. He was also in jeans and a pair of black and blue Vans.

"Whoa." He stared at me, open mouthed. I walked up to him and shut his mouth for him.

"Dummy."

"Shut up Sparky."

I didn't know how, but Percy had adjusted to his life pretty easily. It was like he already knew this stuff- Maybe he did.

"Don't call me Sparky."

"Sparky!"

"RAWR!" I jumped on him, and got him to the ground.

"Ha!" I yelled.

"Victory is yours, yet again."

"Damn right." I heard the Venus girls giggling. I snapped my head towards them.

"Better not be betting anything,"

"We're not!" They had their angel faces on.

"We promise you, we're-"

"Don't even try charm speak!" They didn't respond. Try charm speaking me, believe me, I know.

"Awwwww," They seemed sad. "B-but-"

"No." There was a loud boom, which I thought were the fireworks starting, but instead it was an exploding arrow.

"Hellhound! Get back!" A Pluto kid yelled. I got up and summoned Luna's Rage and took aim.

"Stop!" Percy yelled. I lowered my draw, and he ran to the hellhound.

"Percy, what are you-!" I ran after him, and the hellhound picked him up.

"Easy Mrs. O'Leary, jeez!" Percy yelled. I thought it was getting read y to shadow travel, so I shot it with a tranquilizer dart. (Just a nifty bow attachment.)

"Hey! Don't be hard on her, she's my pet hellhound!" Percy said.

"Percy, she was going to kidnap you," I put one hand on my forehead in frustration. "Don't you realize how bad that could have been?" I asked, staring at him.

"I think she wanted to show me something."

"Yeah, sure. I think it's worse than that." I said, crossing my arms. Now, I know what you're thinking:

Are you an oracle or some crap?

No, no I am not. Just being the daughter of Jupiter, I sense things. Another thing you may ponder:

Aren't Jupiter and Neptune brothers? Doesn't that make you and Percy cousins?

Yes and no. Gods don't have DNA so it isn't that awkward. Plus, aren't Vulcan and Venus brother and sister? Mars and Venus? They fell in love.

Ayla: 1

"Okay. Percy, I have an idea. Memory loss is what you suffer from? Then why not a quest. Maybe something will trigger more memories."

"Like Mrs. O'Leary?" He asked. I nodded. Just then a real firework went off, and we turned towards the show. We sat on the ground, laughing when scenes flashed on the sky.

As I headed into my cabin for the night I saw Mrs. O'Leary being moved into the coliseum.

Later that night, I decided to sneak into the Main Cabin or our unclaimed box as the jerks named it. I snuck upstairs and walked into the attic. I saw Lyra sitting there, writing away as she always did.

"Lyra, I need a P-R-O-P-H-E-C-Y."

"A prophecy? Why?" She looked up from her writings, which were in a mixture of Greek and Roman.  
"There's this new camper, Percy, and he can't remember his own mom. Any of his past really..." Lyra listened carefully and nodded.

"Well, um…" She blinked, and when she re opened her eyes; they had that misty green glow.

"_Five days and five warriors may be all you have, but look to the east for your brethren. The child of Neptune's life and the child of Jupiter's choice lie there, raging storms and twisting typhoons will save an undying love and a life but end two in trial and error."_ Lyra gasped at the end. "_Beware the titan lord!_"

"Chronos?"

"Huh?"

"Lyra, you just said 'beware the titan lord'." I crossed my arms.

"Oh, well um... I don't know..."

"Golgotha," I cursed in Latin. "Thanks anyways." I left the Main Cabin and went back to Jupiter cabin.

"'The child of Jupiter's choice'?" I asked myself as I lay down for that night. Tomorrow Percy and I would choose our three friends whom come with us.

But right then, I would just have to deal with wondering what Lyra meant when she talked about a child of Jupiter's choice.

REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
